Lone Wolf Returns
by Saffron-Rose
Summary: Coyote Starrk is reborn as the boy-who-lived. Harry remembers his life as the Primera Espada and leaves the Dursleys. How will the Magical world deal with a lazy Espada? Response to TheBlackSeaReaper's Bleach/Harry Potter Challenge1. Rated M due to Paranoia


Lone Wolf Returns

Prologue: Reunion

Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter nor Bleach. Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo.

Summary: Coyote Starrk is reborn as the boy-who-lived. Harry remembers his life as the Primera Espada and leaves the Dursleys. How will the Magical world deal with a lazy Espada? Response to TheBlackSeaReaper's Bleach/Harry Potter Challenge1.

Five-year-old Harry James Potter had just left his so called 'family's' home. The reason for this is that they treated him like a servant. Or at least they tried to. But unlike most children his age that had boundless energy he was very lazy and tended to nap wherever he could. The reason for this was because of his past life as Coyote Starrk the Primera Espada of Aizen's Arrancar Army.

Harry remembered everything. He remembered his time in Los Noches after he had split himself into Coyote Starrk and Lilynette Gingerbuck. He remembered his loneliness at not being able to be around others without them dying. He remembered Aizen promising him friendship and allies. He hadn't needed the power Aizen offered he had enough of that on his own. He remembered the Winter War where one after another his allies were cut down. He remembered Aizen just watching as Barragon was killed. He remembered his fight with the enigmatic Captain Shunsui and the Vizards. He remembered Lilynette taking an attack from Shunsui to save him. He remembered the last moments of his fight with Shunsui and how the man had cast aside his Haori to gain the advantage in the game like battle they were having. Yes he remembered everything. He had even decided that when he could find a way even if he was no longer the blue eyed brown haired man he had been he was going to retake the name of Coyote Starrk.

Starrk, as he had decided to give that as his name if anyone asked, noticed that he had wondered into a park with a tree that had a hollowed out trunk. Seeing that it was getting late he dragged his blanket, the only thing he had brought besides the clothes on his back, over to the tree. He climbed into the hollow and laid down covering himself up. 'I wonder if Lilynette was able to get another chance as well. She may have been a pain in the rear but she was my pain in the rear.' He thought fondly as he went to sleep. Although anyone that might chance upon him would think that he was oblivious to the world he could sense people even while sleeping. One of the first abilities he had regained was his Pesquisa. A tracking technique that he was a master at in his last life.

Halfway through the night Starrk's eyes snapped open as he sensed an energy that was very familiar though much weaker then it was in the person's past life. He attributed this to age but he jumped out of his hollow with more energy then either life had yet to show at the familiar energy signature. "It can't be." He muttered in his lazy tone.

He quickly moved towards the energy signature only to get tackled to the ground by a girl no older then two that had blonde hair, though in the light it looked green, which was crying. He could tell this is who he had been looking for now that she was on top of him, quite literally. "S-Starrk I kn-knew you had to be alive." The girl cried clinging to the older boy.

Starrk held the little girl at a loss for what to do. He had never seen his more energetic/violent half in such a state and it worried him. "Lilynette what happened? Where is your family?" He asked knowing that someone his age shouldn't be out a lone and that someone younger definitely shouldn't.

Seconds later he regretted asking as the girl burst into more tears. "I-idiot." She said while crying and clinging to him tighter. Starrk sighed realizing she was to upset and rubbed her back until she eventually cried herself to sleep. After she had he carefully got himself off the ground while keeping a hold of the younger girl that he was barely taller then due to malnutrition and carried her back to his tree. Once he got them both into the hollow he covered them both up with his blanket and went to sleep while holding the girl protectively.

'No matter what happens I won't lose you again Lilynette. I'll be stronger this time around that way neither of us will lose the other.' He thought. 'Gonna have to figure out how to be lazy and get stronger at the same time though.' He added as he finally drifted into the realm of dreams.

AN: I think that's a good enough place to stop. Before anyone asks no I'm not gonna reshow his death most of you should know how it happened. No there isn't gonna be anything before he was five because that's when TheBlackSeaReaper wanted him to meet Lilynette and I see no reason to draw things out before they met. Yes the reason a two year old is on her own will be explained. Also I will not be doing any speech impediments that are common with children simply because I'm no good at things like that. Any other questions you have please let me know via review. Flames shall be used to keep Starrk and Lilynette warm.


End file.
